<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Love by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688709">Cursed Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail AU Short Stories &amp; One Shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Biting, Curse Breaking, F/M, Love, Sex, Witch Curses, succubus Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu thinks he's going crazy, I mean how else do you explain dream sex that feels so real... but it couldn't be? Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail AU Short Stories &amp; One Shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Nalu Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Sinfully Nalu week on Tumblr, whipped it up for the biting prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So... perfect...” he moans and writhes with every touch, every titillating move the woman makes against his body. Her long, delicate fingernails trail down his chest, drawing circles and infinities against the muscles of his abdomen. “Tsss...” his back arches deeply as those nails dig into the flesh. She was so rough, stronger than she looks, but he couldn’t get enough of her torment. His body craved anything she was willing to give him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Such a good boy,” the blonde purrs at his reaction, “always so willing and able.” She gingerly licks and suckles at the nape of his neck. “Sweet, sweet Natsu.” The tiny prick of pain only momentary when she rocks her hips at the same time, driving his cock to the hilt inside of her. “Mmm,” she licks at the skin again, massaging it with her lips and leaving a slight tingling sensation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands grab hard onto her ass as she rides him steadily. Fuck, she’s so strong. Her hips like a bucking bronco, the stars flash behind his eyelids with each passing second. His toes start to curl, and balls harden ready to unload his seed. He tries to slow her pace, but his arms are weakening or revolting against his instructions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman grins, flashing adorable pearly fangs as Natsu cries out in incoherent babbling. He was done for. “That’s it my love, feed me...”</em>
</p><p>Natsu couldn’t tell anyone about the dreams, if that’s what they even were. Almost every fourth morning for the last several months, he would awaken, body sore and drained as if he’d been exercising in his sleep, and a pain in his neck area, but no marks left behind. The visions themselves were blurry, just vague memories of a blond in the throes of a sexual conquest. He swore it was like being in a vampire movie with the cliche neck bite... but where was the proof?</p><p>It was crazy or was he the one losing his mind? All Natsu knew was this dream girl held him in her sway. He wanted her, waited for her, the desire ate away at his soul until by that fourth day he could no longer concentrate in his waking hours. It was becoming an all-consuming obsession. His body craved the emotions she stirred within him. How special she made him feel and the connection they seemed to share. How could a regular woman ever satisfy him now?</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want me Natsu? All you must say are those magic words.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m yours,” he breathes out and dives into the coppery kiss. “Forever yours...” Is that blood he tastes? He runs his tongue along her teeth, pressing it against her sharp fangs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls back to stop him. “Don’t do that,” a slight growl in her tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did her eyes flash red for a second? Natsu pushes the thought away as a lighting trick of the eye. The woman preferred to be in control, and he’d overstepped his boundaries. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay,” the blonde smiles again to allay any fears and places soft kisses to the corners of his mouth. She mounts his lap, gripping to the back of his neck for leverage and hips begin their familiar piston action.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So rough... she’s always so rough as if impaling herself onto his cock meant the difference between life and death. Kisses are placed, starting at the shell of his ear. “More,” he whines. Natsu loved the sensations of her tongue tickling his skin, sending delectable shivers up and down his spine. “Mmmm,” Ah yes, he moans, there it is, her mouth firmly planted on his throat. The prick and all the electrical tingles it creates over his skin. “I love you...” he breathes out.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a blast of cold air hits Natsu as he finds himself sitting up in bed wide awake and no blonde on his lap. “What the fuck?!” Where’d she go?! What happened to the dream?! He tears at the blankets as if she’d blended into them. “No, no, no!! Where are you?!” Somehow the fantasy was broken and the spell cast upon him over. He looks down at his naked body and the rock-hard erection he was sporting. Clearly something was going on, and that’s when he feels the sting in his neck. Natsu reaches up and feels something wet, so he turns on the table lamp next to him. “Blood?” He scrambles out of bed to the bathroom, flicking on the light and searching the mirror for an answer he already knew in his heart.</p><p>Two small punctures in the shape of a canine bite.</p><p>His dream girl was a succubus demon?! But why’d she disappear? Was it because he’s fallen in love with her? Well how the fuck was he not supposed to do that when a sexy blonde is fucking his brains out and making him feel like a god on earth?! Ugh! Natsu flops back onto his bed. Does this mean he’ll never see her again?</p><p>There’s a knock at his front door. Who could it be at 3 in the morning? Natsu throws on a pair of shorts to answer it.</p><p>It’s her?!</p><p>Standing there completely naked and shivering is the blonde girl of his dreams, alive and human? He ushers her through the door and quickly grabs a blanket, wrapping it around her, his mind running at a mile a minute trying to understand what the hell is going on! He then sits her down on the couch, taking a place beside her. Why wasn’t she saying anything?! His eyes search her frantic for more information.</p><p>“H-How? Wh-Who are you really?” Natsu questions her on the verge of tears from all the emotions tearing at his heart, wondering what it all meant. “Please tell me!”</p><p>Her voice is soft, no longer holding the same force and confidence it had in the dreams. “You broke my curse. I-I’m so sorry but I had nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, curse?!”</p><p>“Three hundred years ago I was cursed by a witch and forced to feed on men to survive.”</p><p>Huh? So, she really was a succubus. Natsu sits back in shock, processing it all. This woman was feeding on him this whole time! No wonder he woke up tired as if drained of energy! He should be furious and yet... he couldn’t bring himself to hate her for what she’d done. Ugh, what to do?</p><p>“Then tell me why did I break the curse? Was it because I said I love you?” It was just an unconscious utterance in the middle of sex. Crazy when you think about it considering he didn’t even know the woman’s name.</p><p>She shakes her head. “Many before you have said those words and nothing happened, for words are meaningless without the true emotion behind them.”</p><p>Okay he couldn’t lie. To hear it kind of made him angry even though he obviously couldn’t have been the only one in three hundred years. “Are you saying that my words...” his voice trails off at the realization brought on by speaking it aloud. His words... he meant it? He’s really in love with her? It wasn’t just the lust fueled short-circuiting of his brain.</p><p>But again, she shakes her head. “That’s only half of it.”</p><p>What?! “Then what’s the other half?!” Ugh can she just tell him what the fuck is going on?! It’s 3’oclock in the damn morning, he’s tired, and still horny, has his sexy dream girl sitting on his couch... he swore to hell if he wakes up again and none of this happened, he was going to lose his mind!</p><p>“The feeling is mutual.”</p><p>Come again?! His head whips up, eyes wide and flashing.</p><p>Tears pool in her chocolate hues. “All this time I fought to never fall in love because to be rejected meant an eternity in pain. I...” she looks up, her eyes emblazoned with all he needed to know she was telling the truth. She’d suppressed these emotions for so long… “I didn’t realize I’d fallen for you too.”</p><p>Okay this is insane. Seriously, how does anyone just fall in love because of sex?! You need a connection, something more than the physical for a real relationship to grow. Natsu cradles his face in his hands, too shocked to focus. This is impossible!</p><p>She pulls his hands away from his face, holding on to them as he looks at her. The confusion in his eyes glaringly evident. She smiles softly and caresses his face. “You look just like him, behave just like him, my first true love and the reason I was cursed in the first place. I know this must be overwhelming, but it’s the only thing I can think of that explains this.” When Natsu makes no move to pull away, she continues her story. “It starts off like a typical tale. Girl and boy falls in love, but another desires him too. That woman was a witch and to get rid of her rival curses them. You, well your ancestor was that man Natsu.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying I’m the reincarnation of your first love, and that you were cursed for it?” Does this explain the connection he’s felt with her?! It sounds so crazy! He’s never believed in demons, spells, and curses. But if she’s telling the truth, that means she was taken away from him once before. What were the odds of ever running into each other again? And the longer he processes... staring at this beautiful woman in the flesh, right here... right now, all the emotions and desires swirling once more, no longer confined to the dream world. He could touch her, hold her and feel the heated skin beneath his fingertips... Natsu could feel his erection growing, twitching against his leg ready to finish what they’d started that evening. His eyes lower, half-lidded as they zero in on her succulent lips... oh to taste them! He still desperately wanted her, and now it is his turn to do the devouring.</p><p>Sensing Natsu’s desire, she leans back, letting the blanket fall away from her shoulder to bare all. “Forever yours,” she beckons using his same words, and meaning it.</p><p>“Tell me your name first.” It’s about time they were properly introduced.</p><p>She smiles, “Lucy.”</p><p>“Lucy...”</p><p>He sheds his shorts and lies down on top of her, covering her lips with roughened kisses. So much pent-up frustration and ardor fueling his movements. He trails the kisses, nibbling along her jaw, down her throat until he reaches the nape of her neck and bites down. She gasps in surprise to have the tables turned on her. Natsu couldn’t suck her blood, but his canines were sharp enough to leave pinprick hemorrhages in their wake. Her body writhes against him, legs wrapping around his hips to grind her slick entrance against his cock. Hunger driving her before, now replaced by a simple lust. It’s been a long time since she’s given up control and let a man fuck her like this.</p><p>It takes little effort to push his way through the familiar hole, cock sliding in like it owns the place and taking over. Maybe it does, for three hundred years in fact, it was finally home for good. He buries his face in her breasts as he pounds away at her pussy. All Lucy could do is hang on. Her nails digging into his back and legs locked tightly at the ankles, the sounds of skin slapping in a squishy vacuum and scents of sex musk filling the air. Friction builds fast and hard like quick fuse burning down as the early trysts muscle memory was not forgotten.</p><p>Lucy cries out as an orgasm takes her by surprise. Three hundred years of never experiencing one cause real tears to break free and fall over his cheek. Feeling the liquid, Natsu looks up, freezing instantly. “Lucy?! Oh shit, did I hurt you or something?!”</p><p>“No, no,” her breathing labored. “The last time I had an orgasm was because of you.”</p><p>Though not said in words, Natsu instantly picks up on the insinuation of timing. He smiles and kisses her, pride swelling along with his own impending end. He returns to his work with a new sense of vigor, thrusting deep and long to feel every inch, claiming what is rightfully his now and forever. When his seed spills and vision blanks in a screen of white, sudden images begin to fill it, of memories broken free from a long-ago era. A straw mattress on an earthen floor, the room illuminated in candle glow. Lucy is beneath him just as she is now, but her hair is different, a messy braid with broken wildflowers weaved through, and her big brown eyes gazing up lovingly at him.</p><p>Natsu blinks, but he’s back in his modern apartment with those same eyes looking back. He smiles again, placing a softer, lingering kiss before collapsing his head onto Lucy’s shoulder. Whatever they had before was strong enough to survive generations of passing time, and while he may not remember anything more, his heart felt satiated. Lucy’s fingers thread gently through his hair, lulling him into a sleep, but when his eyes start to close, he fights it. “Don’t wanna fall asleep.” Afraid she’s won’t be here when he awakes.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay my love.” Lucy kisses his temple and closes her own eyes. “I’ll never leave you again.”</p><p>They were finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>